The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for producing a core structure for use in reinforcing a rubber or plastic trim element. Such trim elements can be used for protecting, trimming and sealing edge or joint portions of automobiles, furniture, and the like, or can be used for attaching weatherstripping or other similar articles to various types of straight or curved structures. The present invention also concerns a core structure manufactured by the method and apparatus of the present invention.
Trim elements of the type described above are well known, and generally include a reinforcing core member embedded in a main body of rubber or synthetic resin. Since the trim elements are generally required to be flexible and deformable in accordance with the contour of the place where the trim is to be attached, it is important that the associated core member not obstruct the trim element from readily and freely bending or twisting.
Various types of core members have been proposed for increasing the overall flexibility of a trim element, while also providing a desired amount of reinforcement. One such type of core member is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,860 to Hayashi. In this patent, the core member is constructed of a single strip of metal which is stamped to produce a series of spaced apart rectangular segments connected by integral deformable bridge portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,856 to Zoller discloses a trim element having a core structure consisting of a plurality of spaced apart metal segments which are unconnected to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,940 to Prikkel discloses a core structure wherein a plurality of spaced apart individual metal segments are attached to one another by means of a pair of flexible continuous fiber cords such as cotton, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,164 to Mesnel discloses a trim structure wherein a substantially inextensible non-metallic strand like member is embedded between the rubber sealing strip and the metal core member in order to control and locate the mean bending zone of the trim structure.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,816 to Bright et al discloses a core structure wherein a series of spaced apart metal segments connected by integral metal connecting links has a flexible substantially inextensible member such as fiber reinforced adhesive tape applied longitudinally along the core structure.